A common complaint during fellatio is that the teeth scrape the penis, causing discomfort or pain. Typically the lips are used to cover the teeth, but this can be uncomfortable and difficult to sustain for extended periods of time. Additionally, it is the broad pressure applied by the extended lips along with the lubrication of saliva that provides a significant amount of the desirable stimulation during fellatio.
Oral prophylactic devices are well known in the prior art for use during oral sex. Typically, these devices perform the function of preventing the spread of diseases, such as the HIV virus and herpes. To accomplish this disease preventing function, the oral prophylactic devices known in the prior art are made of an impermeable plastic or rubber material that must be washed after use and can be uncomfortable to wear and use. Further, the use of a plastic material that is relatively hard, can also cause discomfort for both the giver and receiver.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,731 to Harding discloses an oral prophylactic device wherein a tubular portion is received in the mouth and has a labial portion that fits over the person's lips. Both are also elastic and flexible to accommodate the natural range of movement of the lips, mouth and tongue. The purpose of the device is to prevent the spread of disease, such as AIDS.
Other devices which disclose oral prophylactic device for oral-genital use, and which are intended to prevent the passage of venereal and other disease are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,043 to Burr, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,016 to Bloodsaw; U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,187 to Hussey; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,765 to Est.
All of these patents require an absolute shield between the consenting adult partners so that no bodily fluid is exchanged from one partner to the other partner. None of these patents allow the partners to be able to directly contact each other partner's body parts and body fluids between partners already knowing the other partner's health condition. All of these patents cover scenarios when there is a risk of passing a sexually transmitted disease. For example, long married partners would not have a desire for these devices when they wish to use an aid that enhances the oral sexual activity by not restricting contact between the partner's body parts and body fluids.
One shortcoming of the oral prophylactic devices known in the prior art is that they are pre-formed into exact shapes and dimensions, and will not conform to the different sized mouths and various sized teeth of various users.
Another shortcoming is that many of these devices, while flexible, do not provide a cushioned surface or lubrication, and can be both uncomfortable and harmful to the soft human tissue that the devices contact.
Yet another shortcoming is that many of these devices, while having different surfaces, do not have interchangeable options for providing different surfaces that would result in a variety of sensations for the wearer and any receiving partners.